1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stand device for two-wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a stand device for two-wheeled vehicles which facilitates the operation of downwardly erecting a main stand.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In two-wheeled vehicles, particularly in motorcycles having relatively large displacement and weight, the operation of downwardly erecting a main stand requires a strong force and skill for even a relatively strong person. Even in motorcyles having a relatively small displacement and light weight, such operation involves difficulty for persons of relatively lesser strength.
The present invention effectively overcomes the foregoing problem attendant the stand erecting operation in convention main stands of two-wheeled vehicles.